La confucion de Chii
by Hanasaki Mirai
Summary: Chii esta sola en la gran ciudad,triste vagando,sin recuerdos,creyendo que es inservible,ve ala gente y la envidia,mas no entiende nada
1. Chii perdida en la ciudad

Chobits una de las mejores series de Clamp,como adoro la historia aki esta un pekeño homenaje   
  
Chii esta sola caminando por la ciudad,viendo ala gente pasar,ve muchas persocons asu aldrededor,ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada,fue formateada,con la informacion necesaria para sobrevivir,lleva en su mente recuerdos de alguien,un ser parecido a ella,mas no recuerda mucho  
va caminando sola,visualisa alo lejos una pareja,dos persona,se da cuenta que no son como ella,son diferentes, no tienen orejas raras,ni ojos sin vida,se abrazan,besan,rien juntos, dicen palabras como te quiero y te amo, estas palabras jamas escuchadas por ella,su mente procesa la informacion,sin embargo hay informacion que no debe de estar ahi,piensa k esta arruinada,que por eso la botaron,no sabe que tiene solo piensa en una palabra SOLEDAD, mas en su mente se pregunta por que tengo dudas si solo soy una computadora,por que veo ala pareja y deseo ser como ellos,detiene sus pensamientos,agita su cabeza y sigue su camino  
  
mas adelante ve a otra pareja,ellos estan discutiendo las palabras k oye Chii esta vez son diferentes "Te odio,ojala nunca te hubieras aparecido en mi vida,eres una testarura",Chii vuelve a procesar la informacion,esta vez piensa en una palabra TRISTEZA, se pregunta por k se gritaran por que se pelearan,voltea a ver la pareja agita la cabeza y se va  
Sale del parke donde ha visto bastante, aprendio dos cosas diferentes pero aun no sabe k es,solo vio k en una la mirada era llena de ternura y en otra de enojo,cosas que Chii entendia mas no sabia por que,ella solo tenia una mirada de confucion y soledad,sigue el camino por la ciudad,llena de gente  
  
Llega la noche,con ella la oscuridad,Chii observa a las persocoms con sus amos,ven que estos les piden que hagan tareas,observa que la ciudad se empieza a iluminar,la gente camina rapido,las persocoms procesan datos,navegan por la red para encontrar el lugar,la informacion o cosas por el estilo, mas Chii ve algo estas persocoms sin vida rien,la gente con ellas estan felices, y se pregunta si tendran algun sentimiento en verdad,o solo las personas las quieren por cumplir sus deseos,se hace mas tarde,la gente se empieza a retirar,esta cansada, se van a sus hogares con ellos las persocoms,Chii se ha quedado sola,en la inmensa ciudad donde solo hay luces pero ya no hay gente,esta perdida,sola,sin un hogar  
  
Chii detiene su camino,ve asu aldrededor y pregunta donde han quedado los demas,ve solo luz muchas luces,esta caminando mas y mas,voltea a ver el cielo,lleno de hermosas estrellas,una estrella en especial,la luz de ella irradia demasiado,Chii se sienta bajo un arbol,va a descansar,su memoria esta saturada,el procesador ha trabajado todo el dia,mas su sistema operativo no puede dormir,esta triste y se pregunta tantas cosas  
: -Que hago aqui?,por que sigo en esta ciudad,sere tan torpe e inservible que la persona que cuidaba de mi simplemente me abandono,por que no puedo se como la pareja del parke,con sentimientos llenos de calor de vida,estoy sola en este lugar,tan grande,tan lleno de gente sin embargo tan vacia (alza su mirada ala estrella) ¿dime estrella cual es la solucion? me boto ala basura acabo con mi ser,dime por que no se,no sirvo para nada  
(una voz de su interior le contesta,Chii cae en un letargo y ve a otra persona igual a ella)  
-No estas sola,estamos juntas y pronto encontraras a alguien para ti,busca solamente,esa persona ha de andar por ahi,una persona ala cual le seas util  
-pero en verdad eso sucedera? encontrare a alguien como en el parke?  
-si lo encontraras,a alguien que te quiera ati,tu eres especial y unica por k las demas solo estan ahi sin sentimientos,tu si tienes  
-sentimientos?,que es eso?  
-es el pensamiento que tuviste al ver ala gente,luego entenderas  
  
Chii queda dormida,ahora sabe mas,y se siente mejor,no esta sola y pronto encontrara a alguien para ella,la noche continua su jornada,la estrella acompaña a Chii,solo hay silencion en la ciudad,en esta ciudad llena de personas...   
  
  
el primer capitulo de este fic n.n ah pienso que no quedo tan mal pero tu decides,es la primera vez que escribo algo tan melancolico,sin bromas ni risas ni nada,espero te guste y no seas malito escribete y un review 


	2. una tormenta

gracias por tu bello comentario a mi mail seguire la historia que por cierto se la dedico ala persona mas querida para mi en este momento de mi vida   
  
...Y a la vez tan vacia,nadie aldredor,una pequeña lluvia empieza a caer en la ciudad,Chii no se mueve del lugar que ha elegido ya que desde ahi puede ver perfectamente a la estrella,que extrañamente la llena de paz y de compañia,queda otra vez atrapada en sus pensamientos,esta vez tiene un sueño,pero ella se extraña,"como puedo soñar?",sin embargo no hay respuesta a esa pregunta,y sigue en su sueño,en el se ve rodeada de muchas personas,en especial de tres que la querian,una se parecia a ella,muchisimo,y las otras dos eran muy buenas,la querian,notaba que no la trataban como a un persocom comun,y derrepente,todo se pone oscuro,las personas comienzan a desaparecer,su doble cae en un abismo negro,profundo,no ve nada solo oye voces,voces tristes,enojadas,que le pedian desacerce de ella,solo escuchaba "no es normal,hay k acabar con su existencia","no porfavor ella es lo mas preciado para mi,el que una haya fallado no significa que ella tambien" en eso solo oye silencio,despierta,la lluvia se pone mas fuerte,la estrella no esta mas,se ha quedado sola otra vez,se levanta de donde se encuentra,necesita un refugio o si no se descompondra,la ciudad esta oscura,sola,llena de cosas que asustan a esta pobre persocom,no comprende por que debe de pasar por tantto su mente otra vez dicta las palabras "DOLOR,SOLEDAD"  
Encuentra un sitio donde no esta mojado,la lluvia no alcanza este lugar,es perfecto para descansar,observa el cielo,ve que sigue nublado,gris,que no hay nada en el firmamento,solo nubes,grandes nubes,y en eso se oye un trueno,una luz azul ilumina el cielo,Chii emite un grito de susto,es el infierno total,otra vez esta asustada,no kiere seguir en funcion,corre mas adentro del lugar, es un edificio abandonado,con muchas cosas viejas,raras,un sitio para dormir,cuando se dispone a acostarse,encuentra un gato,un gato miel,que se empieza a restregar contra el cuerpo de Chii,ella lo acaricia,lo toma entre sus brazos y recorre el lugar con el,ella siente alivio,ahora si ha quedado completamente dormida,ahora si puede descansar,el gato guarde su sueño,solo piensa mañana,mañana,esa persona vendra por mi mañana  
  
bueno eso es todo por el dia de hoy,poco a poco voy desarrollando esta historia,es dificil por k nunca he escrito antes asi,pero es un reflejo de mis sentimientos,Te kiero mucho Carlos n.n 


	3. El recorrido a buscar

  
bueno la tercera entrega creo k es tiempo que Chii vaya estando mejor o no? no se eso dependera de mi humor y de ti mi amor jejejeje   
  
El sol sale lentamente en esta ciudad,que se encuentra vacia por el momento,el sol acaba de salir,Chii despierta,se levanta y sigue su caminata,ahora con una ilusion,con un sentido,encontrar a la persona que la cuide y quiera por lo que es por lo que puede y no puede por ser ella,el sueño anelado,encontrar compañia,su soledad es terrible,mas debe de buscar.  
Camina por el centro,empieza a observar y pensar "que necesito para ser una mujer real las mujeres de verdad tienen compañia"solo habia un problema con este objetivo,no sabia como aprender de ellas,no sabia aprender por eso descarta esa idea,sigue caminando,se detiende frente a un aparador,ve que una persocom atiende la tienda,y siente melancolia,ya que ella no sirve para nada,solo vaga por la ciudad,sin saber ni su nombre,al seguir su camino se tropieza con una persona,cae y queda maltratada,esta muy fragil,sucia,algo golpeada,por andar vagando sin rumbo y durmiendo en la intemperie esta muy acabada,la persona con la que tropieza es un hombre,que esta perdido en la ciudad es algo raro,al ver a Chii se preocupa,le pregunta quien es,ella no le contesta,le pregunta a donde va y ella no contesta,le pregunta si tiene dueño,Chii baja la cabeza y solo la mueve en forma de negativa,el le dice si tiene a donde ir,y ella solo cae al suelo rendida el se asusta la levanta y le dice k no se preocupe k la llevara con el,adonde sea que el vaya,ella tiene una sensacion y un impulso,solo se abalanza sobre el,le da un abrazo enorme y cierra los ojos,esa tarde siguen caminando,el hablaba mucho,ella solo asentia o negaba Esta oscureciendo nuevamente,Chii siente miedo k hasta ahi llegara su compañia,se distrae un momento y se adentra en sus pensamientos:   
-que hara cuando descubra que no sirvo para nada,me botara,dejara que me deshaga en mil pedazos?   
en eso la voz en su interior despierta   
-no hara nada de eso,el es bueno,el es tuyo,te pertenece,asi como tu a el   
-pero si se aburre,si quiere algo,si ve a una verdadera mujer?,jamas podre competir con ello   
-no temas,se feliz solo se feliz   
-que es eso?   
-ya lo sabras,pronto   
la voz desaparece,y chii vuelve a su estado conciente,voltea y ve que su compañia desaparecio,empieza a buscarlo desesperadamente,no lo haya y cree que ya la ha dejado,mas pronto de lo que parecia ella cae en una desesperacion,pero detras de ella sale una mano k toca su hombro y le dice es hora de buscar refugio,es el no la ha abandonado,el no la ha dejado,ella siente por primera vez desde que desperto,una sensacion de seguridad mas aun asi desconfia un poco,el dolor pasado la hace dudar,quiere confiar mas no puede,pero ella va con un pensamiento asu lado  
El me cuidara y me querra,le sere util?,el poda confiar en mi yno me abandonara como lo hicieron en un doloroso pasado?   
  
  
Si definitivamente esta historia es mi sentir,a todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez,mi niño cada capitulo pienso en ti   
Hanasaki_Mirai 


	4. ¿que es la felicidad?

espero siga gustando la historia aunke manden reviews porfa,jejeje,Niño querido espero nmo te aburras con esta historia por que no trae golpes ni salvajadas n.n   
Ha pasado una semana desde que Hideki y Chii comenzaron a estar juntos,Chii poco a poco va recobrando confianza y aprendiendo,aveces sueña con su contraparte,aveces ve las estrellas,pero no con la misma melancolia con la que vivia hace unos dias,Hideki es una buena persona,el la llevo a su departamento,la limpio,dio ropa limpia le dio un nombe y sobretodo la salvo de ese infierno en el que estaba,Chii le debia mucho y ella no sabia que hacer,solo respondia a lo que ella creia conveniente,"se feliz " era un pensamiento en el cual no tenia respuesta,que es la felicidad?,no lo se,esa pregunta rondaba en su mente y un dia se atrevio a decirle a Hideki:  
-Hideki que es la felicidad?  
-mmm buena pregunta,creo que es cuando estas feliz por algo bueno  
-que es estar feliz?  
-cuando sonries n.n,cuando no te preocupas  
-Hideki es feliz con Chii?  
-claro tu llenas de alegria el dia n.n  
-Chiii n.n   
En eso tocan a la puerta es una bella muchacha,es una mujer de verdad,no una persocom como Chii,Chii atiende la puerta al verla,tiene una sensacion extraña,como si todo fuera acabar,la joven pregunta por Hideki,Chii va por el,mas no la invita a pasar,Hideki llega ala puerta Chii oye algo de la conversacion:  
-Hideki,hola,queria ver si querias tomar un helado  
-claro es mi dia libre  
-perfecto!! vamos  
Hideki avisa que saldra,que llegara en un rato,Chii solo asiente y se despide de el con un abrazo,la ve a ella y solo desconfia,Hideki se va Chii queda sola en el departamente,teme mas no sabe a que,jamas habia visto a Hideki con una mujer,solo con amigos,se asoma ala ventana,ve a Hideki y ala mujer tomados del brazo,riendose,ella recuerda la definicion de felicidad,y comprende que Hideki no solo es feliz con Chii,que el quiere algo de verdad,una mujer con sentimientos y emociones,se sienta y quiere recordar por que la abandonaron la primera vez,mas todo es tan confuso solo oye una voz diciendole "Adios"  
  
ok con esto termino el cuarto capitulo creo k uno o dos mas y ya queda el fic aunke eso no se bien,depende la inspiracion n.n   
Hanasaki Mirai 


	5. Una sombra en el corazon de Chii

perdonen el no haber escrito pero no me encontraba en la ciudad   
  
-ADIOS? k es esta palabra? por k sufro cuando escucho esta palabra y por que es lo unico que recuerdo de mi vida pasada,no recuerdo mas,solo gente al mi aldrededor,mas no se  
Se acerca a un espejo,se ve reflejada,mas nota algo diferente,es ella misma,el mismo cabello rubio,ojos cafes,y tez blanca con sus coletas a los lados y orejas,mas su reflejo se veia mas real,mas sincero,mostrando a una persona que es ella misma sin apariencias,las apariencias que debemos guardar ante el mundo,eso es lo que ella ve en su reflejo,nota algo raro,su reflejo mueve la mano Chii no lo esta haciendo y ve que el reflejo sale del espejo toca su pecho como si hubiera un corazon ahi  
-Kien eres? como saliste del espejo?  
-soy tu misma,soy tu otra parte la que ocultas y proteges,pero tambien la que te cuida  
-la que cuido y me cuida  
-si soy parte de tu pasado,tambien de tu presente,estoy cuando lo necesitas y jamas te dejaria  
-no te entiendo,tu sabes quien soy en realidad,tu sabes de donde vengo? dime  
-si lo se, tu eres una chobits,una perscom especial que tiene sentimientos,yo soy tu hermana,nos crearon juntas,pero tu eras una niña muy alegre,en cambio yo guardaba mis sentimientos y apariencias,por eso cuando iban a desactivarme,me salvaste,y antes de que pudieran dañarte alguien te salvo,por eso no sabes nada,sin embargo te buscan,mas no temas por que hay alguien en este mundo para ti  
-es Hideki?  
-no lo se,el es un humano y eso bloquea sus sentimientos hacia ati,mas es posible  
-entonces quien en este mundo es para mi?,por que no puede ser Hideki,si el es la persona que quiero  
-como dije no lo se,pero no creas que por ser la unica persona que te ha ayudado es la persona que mas quieres,tu debes buscar a la persona que le quieras entregar tu ser  
-entregar mi ser?  
-si,pero ya fueron muchas preguntas,aveces las preguntas se deben guardar cuando las necesites,no desesperes  
Le da un abrazo y un beso y se funde en Chii vuelven a ser una pero antes dice estas palabras "estare aqui cuando lo necesites,y cuando sea el tiempo saldre a ocupar mi lugar"  
Chii queda sola y confundida,que querra decir con entregar mi ser,y con ocupar su lugar,realmente no entiende sacude su cabeza y se sienta en el piso,a esperar, no sabe que esperar,siente que es a Hideki,mas ella cree que es a algo mas,quizas mas repuestas,o quizas sabe que debe buscar.Las horas pasan es de noche,escucha unas risas afuera del edificio se asoma es Hideki,pero ve a la mujer que salio con el,estan muy sonrientes,estan felices y ve que la chica lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla,Chii queda perpleja,una ira invade su ser mas no entiende por que,ve que Hideki entra al apartamento y no lo recibe con el clasico abrazo,el se extraña  
-Chii te sucede algo?  
-no,solo pienso  
-entonces estas triste  
-no lo se,Hideki tu quieres que este a tu lado por siempre?  
-por que esa pregunta?  
-no lo se,Hideki,que es entregar tu ser a alguien mas?  
-es complejo de explicar,pero es cuando decides a una persona brindarle lo mejor de ti,cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona,es un pacto que tu misma haces por alguien mas  
-y es correspondido  
-no siempre,y eso es triste,pero aveces la otra persona tambien hace ese pacto y lo demuestra  
-¿como?  
-depende de cada pareja,de cada ser,no hay nada igual,hay gente que lo demuestra por lo fisico,y otras estando al lado de su amor  
-Fisico?  
-es mas dificil de explicar,mejor responde por que tantas preguntas  
-solo por curiosidad,y por saber si Hideki y Chii tienen un pacto asi  
-Chii tu y yo tenemos algo especial,pero recuerda que soy hombre y tu persocom y aunque aveces lo he dudado se que es incorrecto y que no debe ser  
-entonces no soy nadamas que una compañia,no eres la persona ironea  
-temo que asi es  
- y la chica que estaba contigo  
-es una amiga,mas con ella si puedo tener ese pacto,mas no lo tengo  
Chii se aleja la trsiteza invade su mente,kiere gritar,salir huyendo mas espera es de noche,se asoma ala ventana ve la estrella guardiana y observa esa ciudad llena de personas mas ninguna para ella  
  
  
Espero les guste,para serles sincera esta vez casi lloro,no se por que bueno me despido   
Hanasaki_Mirai 


	6. El final inesperado

este final no me lo esperaba,ni esparaba lo k paso   
  
Chii ve la estrella con mucha melancolia,sabe que poco a poco se esta alejando de la persona que mas quiere,ella desea irse y no lastimarse mas,mas lo piensa detenidamente,y cree que si se queda,que si trata lograra que Hideki cambie de opinion.  
Los dias pasan, se va viendo mas y mas una claridad,Chii al fin siente que Hideki le corresponde asus sentimientos que quizas vaya a ver ese pacto entre ambos,son felices y rien juntos:  
-Hideki kiere a Chii?  
-si te kiero mucho  
-Chii  
Se abrazan y rien juntos,el le toca el rostro y le dice que la quiere y que no quiere Chii rie,es muy bonita siente que sus problemas se han ido uno a uno que Hideki es la persona que realmente la kiere y en medio de eso sus rostros se juntas y dan paso a un beso,Hideki se aleja de Chii y se retira,Chii esta feliz   
Pasan los dias todo parece felicidad,pero un dia las cosas cambian Hideki no trata a Chii con la misma dulzura k se estaba acostumbrando,se le nota algo diferente,aunque el lo trate de ocultar se denota el cambio Chii trata por todos los medios de que no suceda lo que su mente esta pensando,lo que tanto teme el alejarse del hombre que quiere,de volver a quedar sola y vagar por el mundo  
-Hideki tiene algo,Chii kiere ayudarte  
-Nada Chii dejame solo quiero pensar bien  
-Hideki me quieres aun?  
-Si Chii te quiero pero...  
-pero k Hideki,sucedio algo  
-nada malo  
Y con esta respuesta Hideki sale del departamento y Chii queda desolada con la platica,no sabe que hacer,se asoma a la ventana y ve un pajaro abandonando el nido,volando y siendo independiente,Chii piensa que es lo mejor irse,y vivir su vida,aunque significara soledad y quizas desaparecer pero a ella esto no le importaba,la soledad ya estaba marcada en su vida desde siempre  
Esa noche llega Hideki, y ve a Chii sentada en la ventana,muy calmada,nota que no se le abalanza para su saludo habitual,el considera que es tiempo de hablar llama a Chii  
-Chii te explicare lo que sucede  
-A Chii no le interesan las explicaciones,solo kiero k acabe esta pesadilla  
-Chii necesito decirte el por que de esto,y necesito hacerlo ahora  
-Habla escuchare,pero despues aceptaras la decision que tome   
-esta bien,lo que sucede es que lo nuestro no es posible,eres una persocom y yo una persona,aparte que mis sentimientos hacia ati son diferentes,no te quiero de la forma en que tu quisieras,te quiero de un modo mas paternal,me comprendes  
-Chii solo entiende que Hideki no me kiere a su lado,pero por eso tome una decision,ire a seguir mi camino y a buscar a mi mitad  
-No lo hagas....(y antes de que pudiera acabar la oracion Chii se levanta y se da la vuelta)  
-Adios mi amor,adios al mundo,creo que es tiempo que mi otro yo salga ala luz no kiero continuar este camino oscuro  
En eso un resplandor llena el departamento,Hideki observa que esa luz proviene de Chii y le grita que que sucede;Chii luce como ida asi como las veces anteriores,y en el interior de chii se lleva este dialogo:  
-Chii que sucede?  
-no se,pero no kiero continiuar estoy cansada,herida y siento que no sirvo  
-pero kieres k te kite tu lugar o k nme estas pidiendo  
-k nos vayamos pero que tu seas la guia,al menos tu sabes a donde ir,quienes somos y creo que eres mi verdadero yo  
-no soy tu verdad,solo soy una refugiada,soy tu mitad tu complemento,ambas somos nuestro verdadero yo  
-por favor sacame de esto  
La luz cesa ,Chii reacciona,Hideki le habla y ella le contesta que no es Chii que es Freya,la hermana de Chii y que ella protegera a Chii,se despide de Hideki y se retira de ese lugar  
Otra vez en la calle caminando sola por la ciudad,pero aunque es el mismo fisico es otra persona,una persona que tiene una idea de donde esta,pero que tiene miedo de vagar,tiene la mision de proteger a Chii y en momento determinado volverse una con ella,pero eso sera hasta que Chii se recupere de su herida,y vuelva querer vivir  
  
Bueno este es el final se que no es muy bueno pero es mi sentir es lo que me sucedio a mi y kise reflejarlo,se que habra segunda parte cuando yo tenga mi segunda parte  
bueno gracias y Sayonara   
Hanasaki Mirai 


End file.
